kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
Onsite for MMM Alumni Committee - Friday Nov 6th, 2009
MMM_/_MEM = Onsight Agenda Workspace ' = Location: ' Jacobs Center Room G45 7:30 am until 5 pm (our main meeting room all day) Breakout room G31 11 am until 5 pm Breakout room G32 11 am until 5pm ---- Objectives: ° Build interactions throughout the alumni base ° Build a process to onboard recent graduates to accelerate the alumni committee operations Onsite Goals: · 2010 Org Objectives refinement · Project Definitions · Networking · "What's On Your Desk" exercise · Career Management insights Followup Tasks: 1. Respond to the Onsite Evite. The one-paragraph personal intro will be requested after you respond. 2. Join the LinkedIn MAC group (and add Joseph Urban to your Contacts list). You can also search on "MMM Alumni Council". 3. Send me your best email address for contacting you (if this one isn’t good) 4. Look at the wiki. Familiarize yourself with it for future postings. Try to use this site to organize your project development and collaboration. 5. Quarterly MAC calls to be scheduled by Joe Urban 6. Let Joe Urban know if there is a project on the list you want to support (those that could not attend today's meeting) ---- ---- ---- Proposed Onsite Projects Alumni-Focused Projects 1. Annual Calendar of Events Preliminary Objective for Project: Establish a core list of events that will reoccur on an annual basis and define the roles required to ensure ongoing success. Tasks: * Define objectives for each event * Define roles for people to take on * Define next-steps post Onsite Ideas to consider: The core of the calendar would be the "Seasonal Connect Series" of which the Summer Connect is one event. There would be a centralized owner(s) and regional owners that might have to be recruited. Each season would have different themes, with Summer being to welcome the new-admits and meet the interns. Spring might be to encourage the new-admits to choose MMM. Any other re-occurring events or objectives would also be outlined and standardized. This project would develop the planning and structure for the events so that they can be executed efficiently. Effective measurement and post-mortem assessments would also be part of it in order to encourage ongoing improvement, but to also incent ongoing ownership and participation by alumni. Owners: Mark Lamps 2. Summer Connect process documentation Preliminary Objective: Capture the work and experience that has already been executed and establish a repository for ongoing use and collaboration. Tasks: * Identify and Contact all event leaders from the past three years * Establish collaboration pages (maybe this wiki?) to store all research * Define next-steps post Onsite This is a subset of the Annual Calendar of Events project. There is already a three-year history of the Summer Connect event. Each region has executed the Summer Connect event a few times. This project would reach out to each of the past owners and gather up their insights into executing the event for their area. The goal is to build a history of that event that can be re-used across all regions, and within each region (i.e. which restaurant to use, etc). We would leverage this structure for all recurring events on the "Annual Calendar of Events". Owners: Ben Nimmergut, Michele Khim 3. Alumni Survey Research Objective: Ensure that the MMM Alumni Committee is data-driven wherever possible. Tasks: * Review the recent Alumni Survey for insights that the Onsite participants will use for the worksessions. * Present the findings, and prepare everyone with documentation. This would be executed prior to the November Onsite. Status: The Kellogg CMO's office has provided a MMM-specific cut through the data. The team has determined a few additional questions to clarify for presentation at the Onsite. Marisa Vorhees, the Director of Alumni Relations, will be onhand to present the data. Owners: Gareth Hayes, Travis Vigil, Joe Harmon, David Wright 4. Onboarding Program. Preliminary Objective: Standardize the process of building commitment and familiarity of the MAC within the MMM Student body so that they are fully engaged upon graduation. This project overlaps the student-years as well as the first year post-graduation. It may also involve the post-admissions period. Tasks: * Clarify the strategy * Validate with current students * Define scope (does this include post-admissions/pre-student people?) * Define success targets * Define key engagement points * Define key roles for formality and legacy (institutionalization) * Define program roadmap to ensure effective milestones * Define next-steps post Onsite Details: New graduate alumni are the catalyst to get the next generation of MMM alumni committed to building the organization far beyond our efforts this year. And, it is an opportunity to begin planning how alumni might be able to reach back into the program for mutual benefit through projects, lectures, continuing education, and mentorship. It would be anticipated that the newest participants will be the source for the next best ideas to encourage engagement with the class behind them. The project would outline the objectives, the strategy, the projects and the roadmap to rollout the program. The process might even begin at the admissions-level and be used as a means to recruit the best candidates into the program. Metrics would also be defined to ensure we are always aligned with the defined objectives. Owners: Joe Urban, Travis Vigil, James Sieleman, Vance Scott 5 Roadmap Program Objective: "How to increase MMM network value 10x?" 1) Better networking, 2) Better matching with mentors, 3) Better information sharing Details: * MMMs are broadly entrepreneurial (Founders, corporate officers, partners) * Huge collective asset (1000 MMM alumni with 703 on LinkedIn) * Alumni network is under-utilized (Organization under-developed, Search costs still high) * CMC resources serve 50,000+ alumni (diluted MMM impact) Tasks: * Refine the Objectives to be aligned to other stakeholders * Outline the program deliverables * Define the roadmap to allow for incremental milestones and ongoing success * Define success at each stage * Define roles * Define next-steps post Onsite This project was developed from the Onboarding program above. The objective is to develop a career roadmap for each alumnus and capture it in a centralized database. An individual would administrate over this database and facilitate making connections across the population to help move people forward in their careers. The goal is to enable greater overall success of MMM alumni in ways that cannot be achieved without this perspective of coordination. The CMC organization has already been contacted for coordination of the development of this project. Owners: Alex Riemer, Alan Drabrowski, Amit Patel, Willie Harbert, Alex Siegel 6) Ongoing Education Preliminary Objective: Formalize the alumni engagement with ongoing education. Tasks: * Define Objective * Define success criteria * Outline roadmap * Brainstorm ideas for educational themes * Determine key stakeholders and process for engagement * Define next-steps post Onsite Ideas and Details: Classes might be taught locally. This might be the start of a refresher-course concept. Owners: John Miniati, Jeff Bell, Vance Scott, Alina Laurie 7) Management Integration Meta-Class Objectives: Advising for an informal "class", for existing students, that is spread across the duration of the 2 years. This would synthesize what was learned at a managerial level and provide continuity for the class' experience. Tasks: * Outline key stakeholders * Outline points of interface with curriculumn * Engagement definition with students for cooperation * Engagement definition with faculty * Success criteria * Roadmap definition * Tasks to engage post-Onsite Owners: Alex Reimer, Joe Harmon 8) Promoting the mentoring program Objective: Optimize the MMM mentoring program Tasks: * Segmentation of mentoring groups (pre-student, student, alumnus, etc) * Program summary across each mentoring group * Needs definition for each segment * Outline of existing program for comparison, best practices, and inadequacies * Identification of key stakeholders * Task definition for post-Onsite Owners: Justine Donnelly, Rob Demento, Hiren Thakar, Clinton Kent Other project proposals that have not yet been engaged: ° Provide a forum for alumni to share tips and insights into being more effective as managers Owners:??? ° Advising for implementation more project/program management discipline into the curriculum Owners:?? ---- Onsight Agenda: Please Collaborate in developing the agenda 7:30-8:00 Breakfast and Objectives read-out (includes a read-through introduction of everyone) 8:00-9:00 Update from the Directors - Don & Sid 9:00-9:45 Update and discussion of proposed Annual Objectives with MMM Student Executive Council 9:45-10:00 Break 10:00-10:30 Guest Speaker: Dean Sunil Chopra 10:30-11:00 MMM Alumni Survey results: Marisa Vorhees, Dir of Alumni Relations 11:00-11:20 Introduction of MMM Alumni Council 2010 Objectives and Project Proposals - Joe Urban 11:20-noon Breakout Session to Discuss individual Projects 12:00-12:15 Students join, grab lunches 12:15-1:15 Working Lunch, "What's On Your Desk" (with current students) 1:00-2:00 Breakout Session to Discuss Projects TO INCLUDE STUDENTS 2:00-2:45 Career Management Speaker: Ginny Clarke 2:45-3:15 Afternoon Break 3:15-4:20 Additional Breakout Session 4:20-4:50 Debrief, Summary, and Action Items (read-out by scribe) 5:00-6:40 TG/Happy Hour 7:00-? Dinner at Koi Last updated by Rob DeMento on 10/22/09, 4:00 p.m. CT ---- Onsite Roles * Chairpersons: Joe Urban, Rob DeMento, Nam Ong * Room identification and coordination: Rob DMmento * Project workshop coordination: Joe Urban * Speaker Coordination: John Miniati (Roxanne), Rob DeMento (Prof White) * Student Participation Coordination: Rob DeMento, Nam Ong * Food (Lunch catering and Dinner reservations): Alex Riemer * Finance/budget management: Alex Riemer * Internet Access coordination (ensure it works this time): Alex Riemer * Scribe, Minutes and Post-Mortem review: ??? * LinkedIn Owner: Nam Ong ---- = Prior Year's Objectives = *'Come together as a MMM Alumni Council' *'Align on a clear charter and vision' * Presentation of charter * Discussion of potential projects Action planning Work with MMMSEC to support current student body Presentation by MMMSEC Discussion of ways to get involved Happy Hour Professional development, speaker series Dean Ottino Associate Senior Dean Chopra Senior Marketing Professor Rich Honack ---- Prior Year's Agenda Collaborate in developing the agenda 7:30-8:00 Breakfast and Welcome 8:00-8:45 Guest Speaker: Dean Ottino, Incorporating Design into Manufacturing 8:45-9:30 Discussion: MMMSEC Update and What MMMAC Can Do for Them 9:30-9:45 Break 9:45-10:30 Discussion: John Miniati, MMMAC Charter/Vision 10:30-11:00 Guest Speaker: Senior Associate Dean Chopra 11:00-noon Guest Speaker: Senior Marketing Prof. Rich Honack noon-1:00 Lunch 1:00-1:45 Co-Director Update: Sid Deshmukh and Don Norman 1:45-2:15 Group Voting and Prioritization 2:15-2:30 Break 2:30-3:30 Planning Session and Break 3:30-4:30 Debrief 5:00- TG/Happy Hour (Location: TBD) ---- Prior Year's Exec Participants John Miniati, Joe Urban, Michele Khim, Neysa Colizzi, Nam Ong ---- Prior Year's Action Items 1. Message to Alumni for Participation 2. Funding / Subsidy project execution 3. Day's logistics coordination MMM / MEM